fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amiibo
Amiibo (Japanese: アミーボ Hepburn: Amībo?; stylized as amiibo) is a wireless communications and data storage protocol, designed by Nintendo for use between compatible toys and the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U gaming platforms. It was launched in November 2014 in the form of system software updates and a series of Amiibo-enabled figurines similar in form and functionality to that of the Skylanders, Disney Infinity, and Telepods series, and was preannounced to eventually accommodate card games. These figures use near field communication (NFC) to interact with supported video game software, potentially allowing data to be transferred in and out of games and across multiple platforms. Amiibo figurines can be used directly with the Wii U GamePad and New Nintendo 3DS series, with an adapter for the rest of the Nintendo 3DS series to be released in 2015. Developmental History Toys for Bob and its parent company Activision had offered an opportunity for Nintendo to be a partner in a new video game franchise known as Skylanders, which would use RFID-equipped character figurines and a special reader component to interact with the game itself, and could store data on the figure itself such as the corresponding character's statistics. While Nintendo passed on the exclusivity deal, the franchise itself quickly became one of Activison's most successful franchises upon its launch as a spin-off of the Spyro the Dragon series, and also resulted in competition from Disney Interactive Studios, who would release a game with a similar concept known as Disney Infinity in 2013. In March 2013, Nintendo unveiled Pokémon Rumble U, the first game for the Wii U to utilize the Wii U GamePad's near-field communications support to enable the use of interactive figurines. During an investors' meeting in May 2014, Nintendo presented a prototype of a more comprehensive figurine platform for its 3DS and Wii U consoles, which was designed so that the figures could be used across multiple games. The new system was codenamed NFP, standing for either "Nintendo Figurine Platform" or "NFC Featured Platform", and was slated to be officially unveiled during E3. On June 10, 2014 during its E3 presentation, Nintendo officially announced Amiibo, and that Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U would be among the first games to provide features integrating with Amiibo figurines. A post-launch software update for the New Nintendo 3DS released in December 2014 adds the ability to scan, recognize, and erase data from Amiibo figures from the System Settings menu. Supported Games Any page in the Amiibo Compatible games category will automatically be placed here. category=Amiibo Compatible games namespace= order=ascending addeditdate=false Canon Amiibo Here is a gallery of all the currently released or announced Amiibo by Nintendo themselves. Please do not add any fanon amiibo in this section. Super Smash Bros. Wave 1 MarioSuperSmashBrosAmiibo.png|Mario (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) LinkAmiibo.png|Link (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) PikachuAmiibo.png|Pikachu (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) KirbyAmiibo.png|Kirby (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Fox.png|Fox (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Samus.png|Samus (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Marth-amiibo.jpg|Marth (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Peach.png|Peach (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Villager.png|Villager (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_WiiFitTrainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Yoshi.png|Yoshi (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 2 Amiibo_Zelda.png|Zelda (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Pit.png|Pit (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_LittleMac.png|Little Mac (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Luigiwhoisgettinghisballscrushed.png|Luigi (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_CaptainFalcon.png|Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 3 Amiibo_Lucario.png|Lucario (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Ike.png|Ike (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Rosalina.png|Rosalina (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Shulk.png|Shulk (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Sonic.png|Sonic (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Megaman.png|Megaman (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_KingDedede.png|King Dedede (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Bowser.png|Bowser (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_ToonLink.png|Toon Link (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Sheik.png|Sheik (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 4 Super Mario Bros. super-mario-bros-toad-amiibo.jpg|Toad (Mario Party 10) MP10 Mario Amiibo.jpg|Mario (Mario Party 10) MP10 Luigi Amiibo.jpg|Luigi (Mario Party 10) MP10 Peach Amiibo.jpg|Peach (Mario Party 10) MP10 Yoshi Amiibo.jpg|Yoshi (Mario Party 10) MP10 Bowser Amiibo.jpg|Bowser (Mario Party 10) Fanon Amiibo Please add any fanon Amiibo. Please put a asterisk (*) next to it if you do not want other people to use that Amiibo for their own games. If there is no asterisk next to the figure, you are free to use it. Grand Theft Auto Series john_mogwamiibo.png|John Mogwai* (Grand Theft Auto VI) Splatoon Series Inkling Amiibo.png|Female Inkling (Splatoon 2) No Specific Line Misc amiibos go here. One-shots or just amiibos that just can't merit an entire line. Amiibo_Non-SpecificActionFigure.png|Non-Specific Action Figure Category:Amiibo Category:Toys Category:Nintendo Category:Real Things